Earth-Thirty-Two
Other elements of Earth-Thirty-Two's history are: * The Spear of Destiny didn't really exist and was actually a cover story by the Allies to prevent their people from learning about the German super Persifal (Otto Frentz) who could neutralize the super powers of others. * The Justice Society of America retired after a final battle with Adolf Hitler, who had his brain surgically transplanted into the body of Daniel Dunbar/Dynaman. * After allowing him to help capture Tony Zucco, Bruce Wayne intended to return Dick Grayson to the circus, and the boy was forced to prove himself to be allowed to continue as Robin. * Jor-El and Lara, as discovered by Superboy, in fact survived the destruction of Krypton in suspended animation, though having been irradiated by Kryptonite while on an expedition to Krypton's interior, a recording from Jor-El asked that Kal-El leave them in this state, lest they die slowly and painfully of Kryptonite poisoning upon awakening. * Lex Luthor was notably older than Superboy, and their first meeting was when Luthor posed as the scientific hero "Amazing Man" in order to rob Smallville's neighboring town Haldey. * Lois Lane and Lana Lang both eventually stopped pursuing Superman as a romantic interest, and soon after they met two time-traveling heroes from the past and fell in love. Lane married the Greek demigod Hercules, and Lang married the Jewish strongman Samson. The marriages were both unhappy, and were effectively dissolved when the two heroes returned to the past. * An alien known as Mopee, an "Initiate Tenth Class of the Heavenly Help-mates", was in fact responsible for the lightning strike that turned Barry Allen into the Flash. * Lois Lane traveled back in time in an attempt to romance Jor-El. * Superman is revealed to subconsciously and constantly use his super-hypnotism via his glasses to make the world see Clark Kent as smaller and weaker than he really is. * Bruce Wayne had a brain-damaged older brother who became "the Boomerang Killer" before being permanently possessed by Deadman. * Thomas and Martha Wayne dabbled in the supernatural prior to their deaths, resulting in their spirits being trapped in a netherworld for a time. * After the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, their bodies are cremated and their ashes are placed in an urn rather then being buried in a cemetery. * The people of Midway City are aware that Carter and Shiera Hall are aliens. * Roy Harper's father was a scientist, and after both he and Roy's mother died in an accident, Roy was adopted by a Native American tribe, where he gained his skills in archery prior to meeting Green Arrow. * The Cavalier was quite willing to harm and even try to kill women by slashing at them with his sword. *Some Charlton Heroes were residents of this world while Captain Marvel wasn't. *Thunderbolt lives in Metropolis instead of New York City. *Braniac escaped his prison without destroying his body yet inevitably will get his new body for reasons unexplained, in time for the events of Super Powers. The Official Crisis Cross-over Index had some more key details about "Earth-B" (ie effectively this Earth) not in The Compendium: * Batman begun his career in WWII shortly before D-Day and teamed up with Sgt. Rock during the conflict. * Batman continued his career into the 1970s not appearing to age or marry. * The Green Arrow apparently regained his lost fortune. Given that , DC Challenge #5–12, Superman: This Island Bradman, the Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comics, and Batman: The Last Angel all post-date 's cover date of February, 1986 it is debatable if this universe was destroyed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event. Even if it was, the Convergence event retroactively saved it from destruction. * * * /2 * Batman (Power Records) #27, #30 * Batman: Belt'em for Safety - Promotional Mini-Foldout comic for The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration * Batman: The Jokers Last Laugh - Post Cereal giveaway Comic * Batman: The Last Angel * Batman: The Peril of the Penguin - General Foods giveaway comic * and - * , , and * (Firestorm) and (Vixen) * DC Challenge * * /1 * The Flash vs. Dr. Polaris - Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comic * - an Elseworlds story * - * - Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comic * /2, * Supergear Comics * - * Super Heroes: Prisoners of the Stars - General Foods giveaway comic * Super Heroes: The Secret of the Sinister Lighthouse - Post Cereal giveaway comic * /3, * * Superman: Terra-man's Skyway Robbery - Super Sugar Crisp minicomic * Superman: This Island Bradman (1988) - published in the UK as a Bar Mitzvah gift. * Superman vs. Metallo - Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comic * * /2, * Super Powers Volumes 1, 2, 3 and Super Powers Collection - a weird mix of Super Friends and Earth-One. * Viewmaster mini comics #1-9 * , - #167 calls Dan White "Bill". #170 features Steve Trevor who's supposed to be dead at this point. * Wonder Woman (Power Records) #35 * Wonder Woman and the Star Riders vs Purrsia - Kellogg's Cinnamon Mini Buns giveaway comic * Wonder Woman: The Angle Menace - Post Cereal giveaway Comic * Wonder Woman: The Cheetah's Jewel Caper - Post Cereal cereal box giveaway Comic * , | width = }} This universe was presumably destroyed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, and then (presumably) retroactively saved from destruction during the Convergence event. | Residents = | Notes = * The Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index presented "Earth-B" as separate from Earth-Twelve while the Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Index simply had it where all out of continuity "Earth-One" stories occurred. The Compendium appears to have split the difference listing Earth-Twelve and Earth-Thirty-Two as the two parts of "Earth-B". * The Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index suggested that the majority of Earth-B appearances were out of Earth-One continuity stories edited by Murray B'oltinoff, written by '''B'ob Hancy or E. Nelson 'B'ridwell; and/or appeared in [[The Brave and the Bold Vol 1|B'''rave and the '''B'old'']] or ''World's Finest Comics''. Since Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index listed Earth-Twelve separately this leaves these as features of Earth-Thirty-Two stories. * Because E. Nelson Bridwell wrote the Super Friends comic which tied into the TV series those are both considered part of Earth-Thirty-Two for indexing purposes though at times this creates continuity issues (such as conflicting with with regards to the fate of Daniel Dunbar). These can be explained by assuming Earth-Thirty-Two is a hypertime reality that is interacting with other realities. ** Many of Bridwell's Super Friends comics reference issues of other series, including . It can be assumed that the events of those issues took place in parallel on both Earth-One and Earth-Thirty-Two. * is the only comic in which Earth-Thirty-Two appears as a distinct alternate universe. In , it was presented as an Imaginary Story. * DC Challenge involved Guardians who resided on Oa , a planet that was supposed to be unique to the Earth-One reality. This effectively makes Earth-Thirty-Two either an alternate or hypertime timeline of Earth-One rather then a true parallel universe. * Because the differences between Earth-One and Earth-Thirty-Two characters in many cases are so minor, the DC Comics Database has decided to use the Earth-One versions for the details that are identical. | Trivia = | Links = }}